I Don't Hate You Too
by KuroRiya
Summary: An argument causes Sweden and Finland to divorce, and they proceed to hate each other for years. And then one day, after accidentally booking the same hotel for the weekend, they 'reconcile.' This is a Christmas present for the Lovely Tora-Star, prompted and filled! Literally this is basically just a lot of fighting and then angry smut, but the ending is happy. Merry Christmas !


It had been years since they'd even been in the same room, world meetings aside. Even then, they sat with Norway, Denmark, and Iceland between them. It had taken so much convincing on Denmark and Norway's parts just to get them to visit for Christmas, and that had ended in several complaints from neighbors, and a total of three fist fights. Surprisingly, none of them were between Berwald and Mathias. A broken nose and two bruised prides later, they were shooed back to their respective homes, neither saying a word to the other as they silently vowed, once again, not to see each other again.

Sweden and Finland were, at least these days, very peaceful countries. Each had fought their own wars, but had since settled down. No one ever complained about them during the meetings, no one really even spared them a glance. Not until they ended up wrestling on the top of the huge table, scattering everyone's papers and kicking several other nations in the face. Collateral damage. Neither one would admit to having been the instigator of the fight, and, after a stern talking to from Germany, they were pardoned. They definitely weren't the first, or the worst, to fight at a meeting.

It was strange to think that, not so very long ago, they'd been close; Lovers, married even. No one was entirely sure what had brought along the divorce. Rumors would say that Sweden had been taking a little too much control, and that Finland wasn't having any of it. Others would say that Finland had never loved the man at all, and had only used him while he found enough power to support himself. Others still would say that Berwald broke Tino's favorite Moomin mug. Whatever the cause, they'd suddenly, and messily, separated.

Everything after that seemed fine; They didn't see each other outside of meetings, and never did they meet alone. Peace settled over the easternmost of the Nordic countries. But eventually animosity made its way into the hearts of their people. Finns would openly declare hatred for Swedes, and the latter were just as bitter, though they were quieter about their distaste. Sharing a border, it was inevitable that something was going to come up.

By history's standards, it wasn't a very big war. Neither country really had the heart to do significant damage to the other. Though they were angry at one another, they had once been joined, and hence the people still shared something of a bond. There were very few casualties on either side, barely double digits. They shot to hurt, not to kill. To make a point. Regardless, the border became very strict, only crossable with an unreal amount of documentation, and even then, visitors were kept under close watch during their stay. Skirmishes were more than common, and the law took a blind eye to them, letting the people do as they pleased, where the other country was concerned.

Unfortunately, the two had been summoned for a world meeting. And it wasn't one of those that would take only a day out of their time. No. They'd have to stay for the weekend. Finland, sighing with frustration, decided to book a hotel a little ways away from the hotel in which the meeting was being held, in hopes of avoiding the other nation. It even had a restaurant, so he wouldn't have to venture out except to attend the meeting. That was the best he could muster.

He took an early flight, arriving about midday, and checked into his room. He'd spoiled himself a little, taking an upper floor suite. There were only two on the entire floor, so it promised to be a quiet weekend. A bellhop took his bags up, and he followed behind, accepting the key to his room and slipping inside, fully intent on taking a catnap before the meeting.

Sweden, sitting quietly next to Mathias, trying to drown out the obnoxious man's idiotic rambling, couldn't help but wonder where his ex was. Not that he was concerned, but it wasn't like Tino to skip something like this. Yet the chair next to Iceland was still unoccupied, and the meeting was supposed to start in a few minutes. It wasn't his problem. Maybe the meeting would go smoother without the Finn in the room. He could handle a stupid Dane talking his ear off; He'd been doing it for most of his life. Having Tino in the room only made him angry and flustered, never a good state for him. Yes, Finland not coming was definitely a good thing, he decided.

But just as he'd thought it, the man in question shuffled into the room. His cheeks were red, his suit a little rumpled around the waist and shoulders, his haste at putting it on obvious. Berwald mused that he'd probably fallen asleep, as he always did before meetings, assuming he'd wake in time. But he never did. Berwald always used to wake him to get ready. It was satisfying to see that the Finn was having trouble getting around on his own. The Swede allowed himself a little smirk, hiding it behind his hands, which he laced in front of him, elbows on the table.

Tino didn't miss the look he received from Berwald, huffing with annoyance as he took his seat next to Iceland, hastily opening the little folder of notes in front of his place and pretending to look through them. He heard Lukas sigh, the other Nordic standing and stepping over to where he sat, pulling him up by the shoulders. It was surprising at first, but he understood when the blonde started smoothing out the wrinkles in his suit.

"Sorry, I was running behind." He offered lamely, absently combing his fingers through his hair, just in case it was disheveled. Norway shook his head, patting Tino on the back before returning to his own seat.

Sweden watched all of this from his peripheral, and had to ask himself why exactly he was aiming a hard glare in Lukas' direction. Because he'd helped Tino improve his appearance? Not even he was was so petty as to want others to view Finland negatively. He kept his distaste to himself as much as he could, and Tino offered him the same service. He forced his gaze away, not wanting Norway to question him about it later.

The meeting began, long and boring as always, the topics not really important to any of the Northern European nations. It was mostly concerning the Asian countries and North America. Of course, England got involved, which ended up dragging in some of the other European countries, like France and Spain. But it didn't affect the Nordics, so they mostly stared blankly, only speaking when asked specifically for opinions. And, just like that, the meeting was over for the day, and all of the nations went their separate ways.

Finland lingered, taking a few minutes to catch up with Estonia, hoping that Sweden would retreat to his room by that time. He didn't want to have anything to do with him that day, not even trying to walk through the same doorway. He was thankful when, upon turning around, the one in question was nowhere to be seen. After bidding goodbye to his friend, he headed for his hotel. He could have hailed a taxi, but he opted to just walk the few blocks. It would be nice to stretch his legs after sitting in a meeting for so long.

He passed by a cute little cafe on his way, and couldn't keep himself from stopping and ordering a cup of coffee and a muffin. The provided lunch hadn't been to his taste, so he was starving, and dinner was a few hours away yet. He ate as he walked, looking around and appreciating the nice little bit of town between the two hotels. The streets weren't too overly busy, and the architecture was nice, so it was a pretty leisurely stroll.

Almost too soon, he found himself at his hotel. He disposed of the muffin wrapper before he entered, taking only the coffee as he opened the door and stepped through, right into someone who was walking out. His mind registered the sudden emptiness of his coffee cup, and he was apologizing before he'd even backed off. His words fell silent as he looked up and saw exactly who he'd run into.

"Oh." He breathed, his face hardening. "It's you." He offered, frowning at the Swede. Well, Berwald's glare far outmatched his own look, which was fair enough. He was currently covered in sticky, over sweetened coffee.

"Wha're ya doin' here?" The man demanded, taking off his glasses and wiping them off on a dry section of his shirt, grimacing as the sugary liquid only smeared. So Tino still drank coffee with six cubes of sugar. Finland scowled, tossing the cup into a nearby trashcan and crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm staying here this weekend." He snapped, one hip jutting out. Berwald groaned.

"Of course ya are." He sighed, running a hand through his short hair, regretting it immediately as his coffee-coated fingers stuck to the fair locks. Tino huffed, his lip pouting just a bit.

"What does that mean?" He questioned, foot tapping impatiently.

"It means we still thin' too much alike." Sweden offered, his shoulders slumping, defeated. "Ah booked here hopin' to avoi' ya, bu' it looks like ya did the same thin'." He elaborated. The Finn's eyes widened, taking the new information in, then he growled with frustration.

"Dammit, Berwald!" He shouted, ignoring the concerned looks he got from other people trying to get through the doorway. From their perspective, he probably looked like the asshole. Clearly he was the one that had spilled the coffee, and he was even yelling at the poor man. He seethed quietly for a moment, then pushed past the taller male, into the main lobby. "Whatever, just leave me alone. Sorry about the coffee, I'll pay for the cleaners." He called over his shoulder, stomping up to his room. Berwald knew the address to send the bill to. The other turned on his heel, now having to go up to his room to change. But he let the elevator carrying Tino go, taking the next one instead, not wanting to be in such a small place with the Finn. He rode up, striding to his room, shutting the door with a little more force than he'd intended. It made him wince, but he wasn't in a state to go and apologize to whoever was in the other room on the floor. The suites were so big, they probably didn't even hear it.

After extracting himself from the sticky clothing, he turned on the shower, washing all of the sickly-sweet drink off of his skin and hair. After drying off and getting dressed again, he took a few minutes to properly clean his glasses. There wasn't much for him to do till his dinner reservation, so he simply sat, watching the local television channels for a bit, not really paying attention, just using it as white noise as he lost himself in his thoughts.

Tino was in a similar state, having taken a shower as well, if only to rid himself of the memory of running into Sweden, despite all of the precautions he'd taken to avoid it. Go figure. But he tried to put it from his mind as he lingered in the hot spray, much longer than he usually would. At some point he opted to just pull the stopper and sit in a bath for a while. Maybe it would relax the tension from his muscles.

Of course, he fell asleep again, only waking when the water started to chill, and his lips chattered enough to startle him. He groaned, dragging himself from the tub and wrapping up in a towel. The first thing he did was glance at the clock, sighing with relief when he realised he still had enough time to get dressed for dinner. The restaurant inside the hotel was pretty high class, so he'd have to look a little nicer than he would if he was just going for a bite at a local place.

He still got ready pretty hastily, hoping to be early to make up for running late to the meeting, not that any of the other nations would be there to see. It was a matter of pride for him. He spared a moment to make sure there weren't any terrible wrinkles in his shirt though, smoothing everything down before he headed to the elevator, taking it up to the top floor where the restaurant was. There was a small hallway that he walked down, then he was met by the first wave of staff, stating his name and being led to his table. It was small and near a window, away from the bulk of the crowd. That suited him fine; He wasn't much in the mood for conversation.

He ordered a bottle of wine, the waiter fetching it quickly and returning with a glass, pouring the first cup. Finland thanked him, sending him off again with his order. That left him to wait, sipping at the wine he'd been brought, gazing out of the window and watching the people scurrying about on the sidewalk below. Being so high up, he could see over the tops of some of the buildings, even to a park in the distance. It wasn't the greatest view, but it would do.

Until, of course, the last person he wanted to see in the world was shown to the table right next to him. He could already feel his shoulders drooping, wishing there was some way for Berwald not to see him. But as soon as the waiter left, Sweden groaned, his head dropping to the table in exasperation. Tino felt the same way. They decided not to talk to each other, drinking their respective wines. It would have been fine, if the waiters hadn't gotten turned around, and switched their orders. And, again, it still would have been fine, if Berwald had just let them start from scratch. But no, he insisted they just trade, since neither nation had touched the food, and it was therefore perfectly fine.

The waiters tried to decline, but he just kept insisting, and it started to wear on Tino's nerves, just hearing his voice. It was too much.

"Just let them take it, for heaven's sake!" He cried, a little too loudly. A few nearby customers turned to stare. He couldn't bring himself to care. Berwald narrowed his eyes.

"Stay out of it, i's none of yer business." He growled. Tino scoffed.

"Do you think I'm scared of you?" He demanded, smiling sarcastically, dangerously. Berwald's face only hardened more. Anyone else would have wet themselves, but Tino had lived much of his life with this man, and knew better.

"Ya shoul' be." Sweden warned icily. Tino barked out a laugh, standing. The waiters, at this point, were frantically trying to calm both customers down, unsure of how to deal with this situation. Poor souls had no idea how far back this little grudge went. Finland glared, daring the other man to try something. Berwald didn't hesitate to stand to his full height as well, rounding the table, Tino doing the same. The waiters could only rush out of the way when the two nations met in the middle, limbs tangling as they both tried to hit anything they could. They were at it a few seconds before Berwald lifted his ex up, slamming him into his table. Tino retaliated by hitting him with the wine bottle, which was open, resulting in two wine-covered and very angry Nordic countries, now wrestling on the floor.

At some point someone alerted the manager, and the duo was separated and promptly shoved into an elevator, forbidden from returning to the restaurant. They should consider themselves lucky for not being kicked out of the hotel itself. Forced to share the elevator, they stood on opposite sides, both sporting minor injuries and aggressive postures. Tino licked absently at his split lip, counting the floors until he'd be at his suite, and could escape the other man's presence. There were too many. It was irritating.

Well, who better to take his irritation out on? He turned, but hadn't even fully opened his mouth to say something when Berwald was upon him, shoving him roughly into the wall. Finland grimaced, shoving back hard enough that Berwald rammed into the opposite wall, letting out a little grunt. He was quick to retaliate, kicking the Finn's feet out from under him, letting him fall heavily to the floor. Tino moaned, nursing his arm. He'd landed on it pretty hard. It wasn't broken or anything, but it hurt, for sure.

Sweden surprised himself by leaning down, taking the injured arm in his hands and making sure it wasn't seriously damaged. It was a mistake, as Tino took the opportunity to punch him in the face, his glasses clattering to the floor of the elevator. He growled, shoving Tino back into the wall, disregarding his stupid arm that wasn't even that hurt. Finland let out a little whine, but stood, eying the Swede as he hastily shoved his glasses back on. Then he lunged, kicking harshly at his shin.

Berwald bit down a groan, grabbing the other male's shoulders and banging them against the wall of the elevator again, watching his head bob from the force. Tino tried to shove him away, but he couldn't get a good grip, and was shoved into the wall again, harder. He keened, eyes narrowing as he panted, glaring and trying to catch his breath. Sweden glared back, his normal gaze even more intense. He halted yet another attempt to escape, squeezing the shoulders too hard.

He realised, with a start, that he was really, really turned on. He didn't even have to glance down to know it. But why? Sure, Tino was still just as attractive as when they'd met, when they'd married and lived years together. But they had separated for a reason. Didn't he hate the other nation? Maybe it was because he hadn't seen anyone since he'd split with Finland. Loneliness could definitely explain it. But, seeing the Finn all flushed, panting like that... It was incredibly hot, and the man looked more appealing than he had in ages.

Tino noticed the shift in the emotions behind those oceanic blue eyes, furrowing his brow as he tried to understand what exactly Berwald was feeling. Perhaps he'd gone from aggressive to murderous? That seemed a stretch; Sweden had never been that terrible of a man. In fact, he was usually a very kind man. This violence between them was actually quite odd for the Swede's personality. It was something he'd always liked about him; He could get as angry as he wanted, scream and throw things, curse everything and everyone in existence three times, and Berwald would just sit and listen, then hold him when he was done. It had been nice.

They were both more than a little surprised when lips found lips. They quickly parted, both searching the other's eyes, unsure what to make of the situation. But, hell, it was too much. Berwald surged forward, kissing the Finn again, having free reign for a few seconds before the smaller man got his wits about him and shoved the hulking nation away. Sweden didn't move far, and quickly returned, pressing Tino against the wall with greater force, capturing the small wrists and pinning them above his head so he couldn't move away again.

"Berwald, what-" Finland began, cut off by urgent lips on his, sloppy, wet, too hard. He grumbled into the kiss, biting the tongue that darted out to trace his lips. It wasn't really that hard, just enough to make a point. But it was ignored as Sweden shoved his way in, lapping at the roof of Tino's mouth, eventually coaxing the other tongue into battle. With the Finn distracted, Berwald was able to shove a knee between his legs, earning a hiss.

"Shit!" Tino growled, grinding against it, pulling his wrists free and yanking the bigger man closer so he could slot their lips together again. Sweden complied, tangling their tongues yet again as he rubbed his leg against Finland's crotch, feeling the hardness starting to form there. Their teeth clacked together just as the bell dinged, and the door open. Both huffed with frustration, separating from each other as they pushed out of the elevator. Tino quirked a brow.

"Why are you getting off here?" He demanded, breathlessness taking the edge off of his anger. Berwald rolled his eyes.

"This is mah floor." He replied, gesturing to his suite. Tino stared for a moment, then shook his head, punching the wall.

"Of course it is. Fuck it." He snarled, lunging at the other man and knocking him to the floor, following him down as he sealed their mouths again, straddling narrow hips and rocking against him. Berwald moaned, the sound muffled by Tino's lips on his, and they rutted shameless on the floor for a good three minutes before, stumbling clumsily, they tried to maneuver into one of their rooms without ending the frantic kiss. The elevator was closer to Berwald's room, so that's where they headed, the Swede slamming Tino into the dark wood as he fished blindly for the key in his pocket, pulling it out and sliding it through the sensor on the door. He opened it, letting Tino fall to the floor, balance thrown off by the sudden lack of the surface he'd been leaning against.

He landed without hitting his head, but he growled anyway, about ready to reintroduce Sweden to his fist, but he didn't get the chance, the larger man already on top of him, kissing furiously and trying to rip off his clothing at the same time. The buttons of his nice but wine-ruined shirt strained before popping off, and Berwald roughly yanked him upward to pull the sleeves off and toss the offending article somewhere to be promptly forgotten. Finland returned the favor, ripping the other man's shirt as well, and hastily undoing his belt. Berwald was having none of that, and grabbed the hands, holding them above his head again, pulling his pants down instead. The smaller moaned as the air of the room hit his bared skin, and his legs began kicking, trying to get the upper hand.

Eventually Sweden stumbled, and Tino took the opportunity to switch their positions, pushing the Swede down when he tried to gain his dominance back. He made quick work of the black slacks and the underwear beneath those, smirking at the proud erection, already dripping, wanting for him. He boldly licked up the underside, looking up at Berwald, watching his face twist with agonized pleasure.

"Hmm, well, it looks like this part of you, at least, still likes me." He cooed, stroking it deftly. The larger grunted, hips bucking. The motion was more forceful than Tino had anticipated, and he ended up below the Swede again, whining with frustration that was drowned out by lips and a tongue tasting his throat, moving down quickly, across his collar bone and then his nipples, sucking them into hardness.

"As if ya can even talk." Sweden replied, hand trailing down to grasp at the Finn's own arousal, receiving a cry of pleasure in response. He jerked the smaller for a while, then quickly scooped him up, carrying him easily to his bed and tossing him onto it, following quickly and pinning him against the mattress. He returned to kissing at his mouth, knee coming up to offer a bit of friction, which Finland was quick to take, thrusting shamelessly as his nails dug into the Swede's exposed back, earning a groan of pain to mix with the pleasure.

"I hate you." He spat, tugging the larger frame closer, biting his lips, sucking the tongue into his mouth and demanding its attention. The words didn't hold as much malice as they usually did, but that could be chalked up to arousal. Berwald made a noise of affirmation, hand leaving Tino's cock after sopping up the leaking precum with his fingers, moving down to his entrance instead and shoving a slick finger inside. Tino keened, body going rigid, not having been ready for the intrusion. But Sweden didn't retract, waiting till the form below him stilled before he began moving it. He didn't take much time, adding another finger and stretching. He wouldn't have bothered at all, but he got the feeling that Tino hadn't been doing much dating either, and, though they were at odds, he didn't want to seriously injure him.

Still, that was enough. He pulled the fingers out, yanking Tino into a sitting position, then shoving his head down. The Finn glared up at him, but took the hint, taking Berwald's erection into his mouth and coating it with saliva. Sweden pulled him off by the hair, shoving him back down and lining up, pushing in without warning. Finland hissed, his fingers twisting in the sheets, knuckles turning white as he grit his teeth against the pain. He'd be damned if he'd tell the other to stop though. He could take it.

Berwald grunted when his hips met the soft skin of Tino's ass, and he paused for just a moment, catching his breath and giving the smaller at least a tiny chance to adjust before he started rolling his hips. It was slow at first, but he quickly picked up speed as Tino loosened around him just a little. He only bit his lip, stifling his groans, until finally Sweden found that spot, his body remembering it despite their time apart, and his lips fell open in a loud moan. After that, it was a game of who could move harder, faster, skin slapping against skin, the pornographic sound probably enough that everyone in the hotel could hear, but they couldn't be bothered to care, too busy finding pleasure and calling each other's names.

They were both too far gone to know who came first, their minds not even coming back to them until they had come down from their orgasmic highs. Both were panting, half asleep already, and too tired to fight or do much moving. So Berwald simply pulled out, crawling clumsily to the right side of the bed, collapsing next to Tino and not bothering to get back up. The Finn sighed, wrapping an arm around the larger set of shoulders and drawing him closer. He'd been shown a good time, and it wouldn't hurt to do a little cuddling. He hadn't had anyone to cuddle with in years.

Sweden didn't fight, scooting over obediently and nuzzling into the embrace, eventually settling against Finland's shoulder. They lay, just trying to catch their breath for several minutes, both left to their individual thoughts. Berwald was the first to speak.

"...Why are we doin' this?" He wondered, hand coming up to rest on Tino's stomach. The one in question glanced down.

"Doing what, fucking? Usually people do that because they're horn-" He began, eyelashes fluttering.

"No, this." Berwald interrupted, running a finger over the split in the Finn's lip. "Why are we like this?"

Finland was quiet for a while, sighing when he had nothing to offer. He honestly had no idea.

"I don't even remember why we split up, or why I was angry in the first place." He admitted. Sweden nodded.

"Ah don' either. Why're we fightin'? It's stupid." He pointed out. Tino smiled bitterly.

"I don't know, honestly. I just... I..." He trailed, not sure what to say. He didn't even realise he was crying until Berwald was kissing his tears away. "I miss you." He admitted shakily, bringing an arm up to cover his face. "It's really hard to hate you all the damn time, and I miss having you there. I'm a fucking wreck without you, I'm sure you've noticed." He blubbered, sniffing pathetically. Berwald allowed himself a small smile.

"Me too." He replied, kissing the Finn's chin. "Embarrassin' myself in public an' everythin'." He added. Tino laughed brokenly, letting the hand fall away so he could kiss the Swede properly.

"We just wrestled on the floor of a five star restaurant!" He exclaimed, giggling awkwardly. Sweden chuckled as well.

"It was pretty ho', ya gotta admit. Gave 'em a show." He shrugged, lacing his fingers with Tino's. Finland shook his head, still laughing.

"I guess we did. Can we... Can we stop this?" He wondered. Berwald bit his lip, looking up into pretty violet eyes, ones he'd only seen burning with rage in the last few years. Still, he was hesitant; There was a lot between them now.

"Ah..." He began, but Tino cut him off.

"I don't mean that we should get married again or anything, but, um... Can we at least stop with the fighting?" He begged, brows knit upwards. Berwald nodded quickly, squeezing the fingers his were twined with.

"Ja. And... Maybe a date?" He suggested hopefully. Finland smiled.

"Joo, okei. I'll check my schedule." He agreed. It was nice to see the Swede's face wearing something other than a scowl, and he sighed, content, relaxing into the pillows and the warmth of the body next to his. "For now though, I think I want to sleep a bit. Wake me in time for the meeting?" He asked, earning a scoff.

"Ja, ja, sleep well."

And they fell asleep. No one mentioned it, but everyone noticed that they arrived at the meeting, both on time, well dressed, and hand in hand.

A/N: So, joo, I offered to write a oneshot for both of my SuFin author buddies (Tora-Star and Terra Saltt.) This is what Tora requested. I actually had a lot of fun with this one. To be honest, as terrible as it sounds, I love it when Sve and Ti fight. And angry sex is some of the most fun to write, if you can believe it or not. This is a pairing that, for the most part, is considered really sweet and vanilla. But there are a few of us who love to make them kinky and angry. I'm one of those people! Anyway, hope everyone had a Happy Christmas, or anything else you celebrate. I'm kind of not very good at remembering all the holidays around this time of year. Um, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, Easter... Well, I kind of tried a little. Anyway, whatever you celebrate or whatever you don't, I hope you had a good time, and are looking forward to a new year! Thanks for reading! 

KuroRiya  
九六りや


End file.
